


This is my dream

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	This is my dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



"I told you my dream?" Dan muttered softly. "It's your turn Lucifer."

Lucifer quickly looked past Dan before he decided to sing it. "I'm malicious, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook  
I've always yearned to be a concert pianist  
Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart  
Tickling the ivories till they gleam  
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley  
'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream  
He's got a dream  
He's got a dream  
See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem  
Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers  
Like everybody else, I've got a dream  
I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion  
But despite my extra toes  
And my goiter  
And my nose  
I really want to make a love connection  
Can't you see me with a special little lady  
Rowing in a rowboat down a stream  
Though I'm one disgusting blighter  
I'm a lover, not a fighter  
'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
He's got a dream  
I've got a dream  
He's got a dream  
And I know one day romance will reign supreme  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There's a child behind it dreaming  
Like everybody else, I've got a dream  
Toll would like to quit and be a florist  
Gunter does interior design  
Urf is into mime  
Attila's cupcakes are sublime  
Bruiser knits  
Killer sews  
Ven does little puppet shows  
And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns  
I have dreams like you, no really  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny  
On an island that I own  
Tan and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money  
I've got a dream  
She's got a dream  
I've got a dream  
She's got a dream  
I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam  
And with every passing hour  
I'm so glad I left my tower  
Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream  
She's got a dream  
She's got a dream  
They got a dream  
We've got a dream  
So our differences ain't really that extreme  
We're one big team  
Call us brutal  
Sick  
Sadistic  
And grotesquely optimistic  
'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
I've got a dream  
Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream  
Yeah!"

Dan blinked slightly. "Why did you sing that?"

"Your daughter was behind you?" Lucifer said simply.

"Ah good cover but really what is your dream?" Dan asked simply.

"To be allowed to return home and walk back through the gate to see all my brother's and sisters again. As well as my father as well too. It's simple and straight forward." He said simply.

"It's a good one and good luck with it?" Dan said simply.

"Thank you, Dan." He said simply before he got up and walked away.

Dan turned and went back to work.

Chloe leaned in and whispered softly. "Trixie is with Ella in her office nowhere behind you then."

Dan sighed softly. "Idiot." He grumbled softly to himself.

THE END!


End file.
